The Icing on the Cake
by SarahAH30
Summary: Written for OCDJen's birthday. The story idea is simple, Edward, Jasper and the fun that can be had baking a birthday cake. Rated M for language and content. Slash


**A/N: **This was written for OCDJen's Birthday. Hope you enjoy it honey, and hope you have a brilliant day.

As always thanks to for her kick ass beta skills, and for acting as pre-reader too.

If you're not reading OCDJen's stories or you are not up to date with them, stop by her profile today, read and leave her some birthday love.

* * *

**The Icing on the Cake**

Seriously? Thanks a lot, Mom. I'm a twenty year old university student, what do I know about baking? When I asked if there was anything I could bring for my sister's birthday dinner, the last thing I was expecting was Mom asking me to bake a bloody cake. A bloody chocolate cake with lemon cream icing at that. I know she would have done it herself but having broken her wrist last week she can't. Why she wouldn't just give in and buy one I don't know. I have tried everything I can think of to get out of it, even asking why my sister in law Rosalie, but she couldn't do it. Of course, she's cooking the actual dinner itself and with her husband, my brother Emmett around, we'll all be lucky to get fed at all.

So here I am, surrounded by ingredients and no idea what the hell to do with them. I have four hours to bake and frost a cake before I have to be at my parents'.

Just as I'm looking over the recipe for the twentieth time, there's a knock at my front door. I have no idea who it could be. Everyone is under strict instructions that unless it is an emergency or they know how to fucking bake to not even think of bothering me today.

Frustrated that people just don't know how to listen, I almost wrench my front door from it's hinges, about to give whoever it is a stern talking to. Today is not the day to be bothering me, unless you're Martha Stewart.

Anything I was about to say was soon forgotten as I was struck numb by the sight in front of me. Standing there with a sexy as hell dimpled smile was Rosalie's _fuckhot_ brother, Jasper. Forget about baking, I'll have a piece of him, please.

I had totally forgotten that Em mention last week that Jasper was transferring here for school and moving in with them for a while. We had only met once at Rose and Em's wedding, six months ago, but he had been busy all day with father of the bride duties. Their dad had passed a few years ago, so the role fell to him and boy, did he take it seriously. After that one meeting though, he was on my mind quite often; namely those times set aside for a little self loving, if you get what I mean.

I realised I had stood there staring at him like a lunatic when he coughed to get my attention and asked if I was going to invite him in. Remembering the good manners I had been bought up with, I invited him in and offered him a drink. 'So Jasper, what can I do for you?'

With a grin, he answered, 'It's more what I can do for you.' Reaching into the tote bag he was carrying, he pulled out a piece of material, which I soon realised was an apron when he put it on. 'Em said you were baking a cake for Alice's birthday. He found it quite funny, and said that for the first time ever at a family dinner, there would be something he wouldn't eat.'

Seeing my confused expression, he went on. 'I thought I'd stop by and help out. Growing up as a gay teen in Texas doesn't offer many social activities, so while everyone else was out partying, I was home learning to cook with my mama.'

He looked so proud standing there in his apron. Taking a closer look, I noticed It had a caption written across the chest. 'Kiss the Cook', it said. Hmmm... yes, please!

Noticing me staring yet again, his grin grew bigger. 'Well, lets get this bad boy started. Kitchen this way?' And with that, he disappeared into my kitchen, leaving me standing there with a rather embarrassing problem growing in my pants. With a sigh I adjusted myself, willing my erection away, and made my way after Jasper.

The sight in front of me would have been comical if A) my erection would go away, and B) I didn't have three and a half hours to bake a fucking cake. Jasper stood at my counter, looking confused. He would look at the ingredients, and then look to his left hand that held the recipe, then to his right, which held a zester. After the third look around, I heard him mumble, _'What the fuck is this thing_?' Putting the zester down, he ran his hand through his hair and mumbled again, 'Great_ idea, Whitlock. Couldn't wait to see him later; had to come over now and pretend you could bake. Get yourself out of this one, genius.' _I couldn't help but stand there and chuckle. I must have startled him, because he dropped the recipe he was holding and knocked the carton of eggs by his elbow flying.

With a sigh, I made my way around the counter, picking up the kitchen roll on my way. Jasper was already on his knees, trying to clear up the mess the eggs had made. I knelt down and handed him some of the kitchen roll. Between us both, we made short work of cleaning up. Standing back up, we both lost our balance and fell into each other, cracking our heads together. _Fuck _I just wasn't going to catch a break today! Rubbing my forehead, I apologised to Jasper and asked if he was OK.

After assessing the damage and deeming us both OK, I got a fresh carton of eggs from the fridge. I had bought double on all the ingredients, knowing I would fuck something up somewhere. Jasper was once again staring at the recipe. 'OK, confession time. I know fuck all about baking,' he sighed.

'Yeah, I kind of figured that out. How about we just play it by ear, throw all this crap together, and hope for the best?' I laughed out.

The next twenty minutes or so were taken up with us measuring everything out and finally getting the cake mix together. After finally getting it in the oven, I took a step back and surveyed the mess that we had made. My kitchen was a mess, covered in cake batter and splodges of everything that contributed to said cake batter. Looking down, I realised I was just as covered in the crap as my kitchen was. Looking over at Jasper, I found him bowl in hand, spoon in mouth, devouring what batter didn't make it into the cake tins. He was just as messy as I was but didn't seem to care. Watching him lick the spoon clean with a look of contentment on his face, I felt myself stiffening again, wondering how that tongue would feel licking something else. Again, he caught me staring. With a cheeky grin, he offered me the spoon. 'Want a lick?'

I swear I blushed twelve shades of red and fucking stuttered, 'N..n..no th..th..thanks. We better get this cleaned up.' With a sigh, he put the now empty bowl and spoon in the sink, picked up a dish cloth, and helped me get my kitchen looking somewhat normal again. By the time we had finished, the cake was cooked and set out to cool before we attempted to frost it.

Checking the clock, I saw we still had around two hours left and I figured it would be at least another half hour before we could attempt the frosting. There was no point in cleaning myself up until after the cake was finished. Instead, I pulled two beers from the fridge and offered one to Jasper. Emmett may have been a pain in the ass at times, but he always came through in making sure I had beer in the fridge. Sitting on either side of the counter, we fell into an awkward silence. Now that we weren't busy, I had no idea what to say to him. I never behaved like this, especially in my own home. If I wanted something or somebody, I always went for it, and since seeing him at Em and Rose's wedding, I really wanted Jasper. So why the hell was I sitting here, saying nothing and getting turned on by him drinking a beer. Watching someone drink a beer had never been so erotic. I think it was the way his hand gripped the bottle and the way his adams apple bobbed every time he swallowed. I had begun to notice that every time I took a drink, Jasper wriggled on his stool. A small part of me couldn't help but hope I was having the same affect on him as he was having on me.

After what seemed like hours of silence, drinking, and uncomfortable wriggling, I decided to bite the bullet and get the conversation started.

'So Jasper, if you know nothing about baking, why'd you come round today?' Damn, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to sound.

With a blush, he replied, 'Well, it was either spend the day by myself or watch Rosie cook. I thought you could use the company and help.' I'm sure I heard him mutter something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it.

'I appreciate the help, Jasper. At least now if it tastes like shit, I can blame you too.'

Grabbing another two beers from the fridge, I checked the cake. It was cool enough now for the frosting. Now for this part, I admit I cheated. I had bought ready made frosting. All we had to do was spread it over the cake, add the decorations, and we were good to go. You would think it would be an easy, mess free job. Yeah, right. Not with Jasper helping. He may know as much about baking as me, but he sure has a sweet tooth. No sooner had I put the lemon cream frosting out than Jasper had the lid off and was helping himself.

'Hey, easy there, some of that needs to find it's way onto the cake,' I scolded. Damn, I'm starting to sound like my mom. With a cheeky grin, he ran his finger around the edge of the bowl, scooping up frosting on the end of his finger. I watched as he brought his finger up to his mouth, winked at me, then poked out his tongue and licked his finger. The sight went straight to my cock, which had been semi hard all day, and was now hard as steel. Jasper's eyes trailed down my body and rested on the bulge in my jeans. I watched him visibly shiver, then run his finger through the frosting again. He advanced on me with a sly smirk on his face, frosting covered finger pointing at me. 'Honestly, Edward, you really need to try this.' Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped forward, grabbed his out stretched arm, and brought his finger to my mouth. I ran my tongue around his finger tip before sucking it into my mouth. Moving my mouth up and down his finger, I tried to convey to him exactly what I could do with my mouth and tongue on other parts of his body. Again Jasper shivered, this time adding a little groan. Releasing his finger from my mouth with a pop, I bought my eyes level with his. We were looking at each other with lust laden eyes.

Jasper reached behind him to grab the bowl of creamy frosting, his eyes never leaving mine. In his haste, however, to get his hands on the sweet creamy goodness, he ended up knocking the bowl over and coating my kitchen counter in it. At this moment in time, I really couldn't give a rat's ass about the state of my kitchen, or the damn cake. With a sly grin of my own, I advanced on him, my lips crashing to his in a passionate kiss. There was nothing loving or tender about it. This kiss was filled with need and want. After months of pleasuring myself to images of Jasper, he was here in front of me and seemed to want this as much as I did. As our mouths moved together, each trying to get the upper hand, Jasper's hands made their way to the hem of my tee shirt. Breaking the kiss, he ripped it over my head, then stood back to look at me. 'Mmmm... Much better than I imagined, but do you know what would make a half naked Edward even better?' he asked, grinning.

Damn, that dimpled grin would be the death of me! Before I got the chance to respond, he ran his hand through the creamy frosting again then bought his hand up and smeared it across my naked chest. Again, Jasper's lips met mine in an urgent kiss, moving me backwards until I felt my back hit something hard.

Even the cold metal of the fridge at my back couldn't dampen my need for Jasper as his mouth descended to my chest and proceeded to lap at the sticky goodness he had left there. As his lips and tongue made their way down my chest, gently biting and sucking each of my hardened nipples, his hands were frantically working on the buttons of my jeans. In no time at all, I was standing naked in my kitchen, with the object of my fantasies for the past 6 months grinning at me wickedly. Jasper grabbed my hips and moved me back over towards the counter. As my hips crashed against the edge of the work surface, his lips crashed to mine again. I couldn't even bring myself to care about the slight pain as my rock hard erection brushed against the fabric of Jasper's jeans.

Jasper pulled away from the kiss and motioned for me to sit up on the counter. Who was I to deny him? Using my arms as leverage and with Jasper's help, I lifted myself and sat on the counter, right in a sticky pool of the lemon cream frosting. Again, I couldn't bring myself to care as Jasper wiped his hand through the sticky goo again. He bought his hand to my straining cock, and gripping loosely, moved his hand up and down a few times. He stood back and surveyed the mess he'd made of my cock. Once again pulling out that _fuckhot_ dimpled grin, he said, 'Now that's a tasty treat good enough to eat'. Before I could properly process what he had said, his hot mouth engulfed my cock, taking me all the way down his throat in that first move. I didn't dare look down at him for fear of cumming right there and then. Instead, I let my head fall back and gave myself over to the feel of Jasper's talented mouth around my cock, steadily moving up, then taking me all the way back down his throat again before swallowing around me.

After minutes of this delectable torture, he stopped. Looking at me with lust filled eyes, he commanded me to get down from the counter and turn around. Hell, who was I to argue? I got myself into the position Jasper wanted me in, and looking over my shoulder, I saw him drop to his knees. _Fuck me...this man is going to make all my fantasies come true! _Turning my head back around, I tried to concentrate on the wall clock as I felt his warm breath fan across my ass. Feeling his hands caress my buttocks, I relaxed into his touch. I tried to steel myself for what was to come next but as I felt his tongue take one long lick from my balls all the way up to the base of my spine, I couldn't help but scream, 'OH FUCK!'

His hands spread my cheeks and I felt his tongue take a sweep over my hole. If there was a heaven, this was it. He ran his tongue around my hole whilst caressing my ass cheeks. Without any warning, I felt his tongue penetrate my defenses. And there we were, in my kitchen, covered in cake batter and frosting while Jasper was fucking my ass with his tongue. I was minutes away from creating my own mess when he pulled away. I felt him slide himself up my body and whisper in my ear, 'Top or bottom?'

_Fuck! he asks this now?..._

'Bottom,' I stuttered back.

'Thank fuck for that!' he breathed in my ear. 'Now don't move an inch, baby, I'm about to fuck you into next week.' With a final nip at my earlobe, I felt the heat of his body leave mine. A few seconds of rustling later, he was back. I once again felt his breath at my ear. 'Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to see you like this?'

I tried to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was a pathetic little squeak, which only caused Jasper to chuckle. With as close as our bodies were, the vibrations of his laugh went right through me and I felt his hard, hot cock rubbing against my ass. Like an eager little slut, I couldn't help but take a half step back and grind my ass into him, almost begging him to just take me. I was that far gone I couldn't even remember why on earth I was baking a cake or who's fucking birthday it even was.

Seconds after hearing the telltale snap of a bottle of lube, I felt his slick fingers caressing my hole. Bracing myself for what was to come next, I tried to relax into his touch. It had been seven long months since I'd felt anyone's touch but my own. After seeing Jasper at the wedding, as much as I had looked, no-one had caught my attention.

As I felt Jasper's strong sure finger circling my hole, his hand reached around and grasped my straining erection. His skillful hand moved over me and his finger pressed forward. Within moments he was fucking me hard and fast with his finger. Before I could get too relaxed, he inserted a second finger and started a scissor motion. I could see this was going to be a hard, fast fuck, not that I was complaining. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

'Fuck, Jazz, I'm ready. I need you now.'

With a growl, he stepped away from me and I heard the tear of foil. Before I could gather my senses, I felt the head of Jasper's cock pressing against me. 'Hold on tight, baby,' he whispered in my ear.

I was gripping the work surface so hard, my knuckles were turning white. If he didn't fuck me soon, I was going to lose it. As I was about to say something, I felt him press forward. The head of his cock actually felt comfortable within me, like it belonged there. I heard him moan as he slowly pressed forward, inch my inch, giving me mere moments to become used to the intrusion. As much as I was thankful for his carefulness, I just wanted him to slam me hard. This wasn't the time for loving or smooth fucking. I wanted hard, fast and dirty. Jasper must have been a mind reader. Once he was fully seated within me, he gave me a moment as he slowly pulled back out until just the head of his cock was inside me. 'Brace yourself sugar,' he groaned into my neck.

He began to move inside me at a hard, fast pace. The only sounds filling my kitchen we're our sharp ragged breaths and the exquisite sound of skin hitting skin. I had never been taken with such animalistic need. There was no talking or loving caresses, just hard, fast fucking. His hands gripped my hips hard, his teeth taking nips at my shoulder blades then soothing the bites with a swipe of his tongue. His hand had long since stopped stroking my hard, twitching cock. I could almost feel myself leaking onto the cupboard doors in front of me. Jasper's pace was staring to become more erratic as he growled in my ear for me to touch myself.

'Fuck! Don't need to, Jazz!'

Jasper groaned and sped up his pace, fucking me so hard and deep that he was touching parts of me I never knew existed. My hands couldn't hold onto the work surface anymore and my upper body gave out. As my chest collapsed onto the worktop, I inadvertently sent the cake flying over the other side, and you know what? As I saw it hit the floor and break apart, I really didn't give a shit. All I cared about right now was the feel of Jasper moving inside me at a frantic pace. I could feel the tight coil starting in the pit of my stomach. 'Jazz, I'm so close!' I almost screamed. His hand reached down and gently grabbed my balls and with one small tug I exploded all over the cupboard door in front of me. I don't know if it was a delayed concussion from the head bang earlier or because it was the strongest orgasm of my life, but I swear I was seeing stars. As I was coming down from my own high, I felt Jasper shudder and release into the condom inside of me. He collapsed onto my back, breathing hard. 'Damn, Edward,' he sighed, his breath fanning over my shoulders. I swear I felt myself twitch again. If we had more time, I know I would be ready to go again.

I felt Jasper behind me begin to shake. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me down onto the floor with him. We spent a few moments laying there in each other arms, and I couldn't even begin to care about the fact we were on my cold kitchen floor. All to soon, I heard Jasper sigh. 'I think we better get cleaned up, babe. I'm sure your mom would freak if we turned up for dinner looking like this.'

Getting up from the floor, I surveyed the mess we had made, and what a mess it was, right down to the imprint of my ass in the frosting on the counter. Seeing the broken, mashed cake on the floor, I finally realised what we had done. 'Ah fuck! How the hell am I going to explain this to my mom and Alice? I can't turn up without a cake.'

Turning around, I noticed Jasper had a suspicious grin on his face. 'I can't lie, babe, I had no intention of baking today. I have a store bought cake outside in my truck, and I'm sure your mom will understand.'

He made his way over to me and took me into his arms. 'Now that the cake issue is sorted, what's say you and me go take a shower and get a little more dirty before we clean up?'

Hell, how could I say no to that?

_Three hours later_

Well, Alice's birthday dinner was going well. She loved her presents and although everyone guessed the cake was store bought, no one seemed to mind, especially Emmett. Jasper and myself had behaved and no one was any the wiser as to what we had done this afternoon, until Alice opened her mouth...

'So Edward, Jasper, care to explain? If my cake is store bought, why do you have frosting in your hair?'...


End file.
